The Deadly
by Queen Of Gabb 488
Summary: The Conclusion to The Dead trilogy- The witches have managed to complete the first part of their mission, summoning the only soul that can lift the Petrova curse, but from whom? Finally, the town of Mystic Falls will see their story play out, culminating in unexpected ways as the Petrovas come face to face with their villains; Silas, Stefan and the Originals. Who will conquer?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** The conclusion to The Dead trilogy...

* * *

It was a consciousness that came alive with the quick firing of neurons and synapsis; her entire being rebooting like a computer as the entity that had been dead for a millennia was suddenly breathing again.

As if no time had past for her.

And yet something was different.

Tatia found her image reflected in the mirror, examining her face and realizing that though it was the same one she wore all those centuries ago, she barely recognized herself. Memories came surging forward to the surface and she nearly collapsed from the sheer force of it. Then she knew.

Tatia barely recognized herself because she saw all of them in her face. She had lived their lives and seen through their eyes; felt with the same hands and yet each one experienced different emotions and sensations. All of her lives were merging into one and she was the walking-talking encompassment of them. Taita was the beginning and the end; the first, unfulfilled and the last, bursting at the seems with experiences and feelings.

The Alpha and the Omega.

Tracing her fingers over her face, through her hair, over her heart, Tatia finally felt whole. She had been given another chance to correct her mistakes, both as Tatia and as Emiliyah. There would be justice, she vowed.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** The conclusion to The Dead trilogy...

* * *

Stefan continued to climb through the woods in a daze; the only thing leading him to a destination were the strange narrations in his mind and animal instinct. It was like all of his previous lapses as the ripper when the blood took over. He could still taste it on his lips; blood, his driving force.

Out of the woods, the young Salvatore found himself standing by the quarry as an image appeared from the fog. His brow furrowed and his eyes narrowed as he came to face to face with his own image.

* * *

Damon stopped his run to answer his phone. He and Caroline had been looking for his little brother for over an hour despite the torrential downpour he had woken up to. Unfortunately the rain had washed away any tracks the hair obsessed vampire had left.

"I can't find him anywhere," the blonde told him. "I've checked everywhere, even the old Fell church."

Sighing, Damon nearly squashed his cell phone in frustration; rolling his crystalline eyes as he turned back to the conversation. "Meet me back at the boarding house. I think it's about time the witches actually helped for once."

* * *

Klaus woke up in the middle of no where, unsure of his surroundings. Grasping at earth as he tried to steady himself, his fingers dug into the ground; dirt filing the space between his nails and his fingertips.

He knew this place, he thought as he reached back into the depths of his memory. It had been a millennia since he had put his feet on this ground and though he tried once again to erect a barrier and keep his emotions out, the original hybrid couldn't. This was where everything began.

This was where he fell in love for the first time. This had been his biggest mistake.

And he was still paying the price.

* * *

Silas walked forward, coming face to face with his mirror image; Stefan. The part of himself he had sacrificed to live forever.

If only he had known what that had meant all those centuries ago.

If only he were capable of regretting the impulse to indulge that desire. Whatever good his soul had possessed had been poisoned, even the love he still felt for Emiliyah; though Silas was unable to see that for himself. His plan was simple. To be reunited with his soulmate.

Before that had meant dropping the veil and allowing his immortality to be taken from him so he could finally be with Emiliyah wherever she was. Now the plan was different, and Stefan Salvatore was going to help him make sure he would succeed.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** ...

* * *

Tatia turned to her sister's descendants. "I must thank you," she offered in an accent very much like the Mikaelsons'. "I have had the unique experience of existing and not existing for many lifetimes now. It is only now with all of the pieces of my soul in tact that the awareness of my soul awakens. It is almost as if I have been slumbering for the last one thousand years."

"Well, having your soul torn into eight different pieces could not have been pleasant," Sonya credited her. "No wonder the spirits granted you slumber until they could finally find one another and put themselves back together again."

"Yes," Ilya agreed with her mother, "but now we have eight bodies to deal with disposing of."

"No," Tatia commanded. "We must keep their bodies safe and to do so they must stay here."

"It's not as if they'll have need of them," Ilya rebutted. "Their souls have merged back to one; they won't be able to return."

"But I would rather not give our enemies the materials necessary to ending our crusade," Tatia reasoned. "Hair, blood, flesh; all could be used to banish me or undo the spells bound by Petrova blood and magic."

"She's right," Lydia argued. "In the wrong hands, and the wrong motives, the doppelgängers could still be used to ruin our plans. We should move them into one of the rooms and place protective spells and barrier spells around them so no one can get to them. Then we can deal with Silas."

"Ah, Silas," Tatia smiled sinisterly. "He will reap the reward of his efforts. We must make quick work."

* * *

Caroline and Damon made it back to the house to see Amelia's body hovering over the floor as Lydia placed the last body in the guest room. "What are you doing," he snarled.

"Protecting their bodies," the witch answered. "From Silas and Klaus, since your brother unleashed public enemy number 2 and we all know how Klaus likes to body snatch unwilling vessels."

"Wait, you say that is if there's the possibility of waking them up," Caroline asked eagerly. "Will Elena come back after this is over?"

Lydia looked for her mother and grandmother, before speaking in secret to the vampires. "There's a way for me to bring all of them back; at least, the one's who were still living before the ritual, after Tatia has completed her mission. I've managed to convince them to save the bodies for now instead of disposing of them."

"You're lying," Damon accused and Caroline held him back before he could do something stupid.

"I'm not," she growled. "I've been looking for a way for years. I couldn't bare to see another one of my cousins die, not after Sofiyah," Lydia cried. "We just need to let Tatia deal with Silas. If he sees that it's not necessary to drop the veil to be with her, she can get close enough to kill him once and for all; sending him back to the other side."


	4. Chapter 4

"So why exactly does Silas need Stefan," Caroline asked.

"Because they are bound by blood and while Silas is very strong on his own it is possible for him to be stronger yet," Tatia explained. "There is a specific type of magic; ancestral magic which can call upon your ancestors or in this case, your descendant, for more power."

"So why didn't he grab Damon," the blonde griped.

"Damon is stronger," Lydia jumped in. "Not just physically but emotionally he's more stable, even if," Lydia glared as Caroline laughed at that, "he's made worse decisions they have always been made by Damon's own will. Stefan has been a slave to his own guilt and blood lust for too long and it has made his willpower weak."

"So how do we get him back," Damon asked. He wasn't used to people seeing things that way and truth be told it was freaking him out. It was one thing to think like that in order to justify his own motives; it was another thing for it to actually be confirmed.

"We don't," Tatia responded. "Not yet. Looking for ways to get Stefan back will only serve to distract us from our true cause, and if we complete our mission then we will get him back in the end."

"And how do you suppose we do that? Silas is the most powerful being we've come across," Caroline reminded the witches. "Do you really think that Silas isn't going to be prepared for you?"

"For the witches, yes; I think he will be prepared," Tatia replied, "but his goal has remained the same. He wants his true love; he wants me."

"You're going to lure him out," Damon said. "But what happens when he realizes that you're not the girl he loves anymore?"

"It will be too late by then," the eldest Petrova said. "You will have retrieved Stefan and our work can be finished. He won't see what I have planned coming."

* * *

Elijah stood mere feet behind his brother but he allowed him his privacy for the few minutes Klaus would take for himself. He knew his brother was thinking of her; Tatia had cursed his brother to reject whatever love he had been offered and while Niklaus may have pushed her and his feelings aside for centuries, knowing that the Petrovas once again had a hand in betraying the two brothers –imprisoning them down in the Salvatore basement—had brought those feelings to the surface.

"What do you want," Niklaus growled.

"I want for us to be brothers again," Elijah said to his surprise. "Everything that came between us and destroyed our bond happened a millennia ago. It's time for us to relinquish old hurts."

Klaus turned to look at his brother. "If I could I would have slain her myself," the hybrid swore though his eyes filled with tears. "The thought of letting a mere woman rule my thoughts and my life at the expense of my family infuriates me!"

"Which part," Elijah asked. "The part where you never truly found out if she was worth your love, or the guilt that comes with knowing she died so our parents could make us what we are today?"

Stepping ever closer, Elijah looked at his little brother. "I am sorry that I did not strike our father down the very first time he laid a hand on you. I should have killed him for laying his hands upon you, but I feared him as well and for that I failed you.

"I failed you," he continued, "because I let him convince you that you weren't worthy of anyone's love. And though you fought gallantly for hers, I stood in your way—"

"—It would have been you," Klaus interrupted. "I saw the way she admired you. Moral Elijah, the only decent member of our family."

"Why have you always diminished the quality of your love for her? You have denied what she meant to you for as long as we have been vampires—"

"—My love got her murdered! If I ever let myself think she mattered than—"

"—then what?"

Klaus was enraged. Why did his brother have to continue to dig into the recesses of his mind until he got at the very center of why he was the way he was.

"Forget it, brother. I have more important things to do tonight than discussing matters that no longer bare any consideration."

"Like what, may I enquire?"

Klaus flashed his famous wolfish grin. "Well, I could go find Stefan and thank him for releasing us from our prison or…I could go pay a visit to our captors and force them to tell me how exactly they managed to trap us in an 8' x 8' cell using magic that has long been lost to this world," and before Elijah could say or do anything Klaus was gone in a flash.


End file.
